Blackheart
by MadameStarheart
Summary: A girl with a mysterious power, and a boy with a shadow of a butler behind him...no one would expect these two to meet, least of all the girl, May, but when she accidentally sends him to her world, trouble starts to brew...(Pretty bad summary, the actual story is better. Rated T for some possible language and violence)Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. This is strictly fanmade.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, everyone~ I am MadameStarHeart, you may call me Madame, Lady, or simply "Star". Welcome to my first-ever fanfic! I'm new to this, so I'd appreciate comments, reviews, anything! Enjoy~**

The boy stared out of his bedroom window at the garden below. It seemed like today would be just like any other London day: cold, damp, and dreary. At least the manor itself never suffered a quiet moment. While he was taking in the view, his bedroom door suddenly opened, and a tall, handsome man with jet-black hair and alluring brown eyes so deep they were almost red entered the room with a spread of tea, bread, and jam.

"Your breakfast, my lord." the tall man said with a twinkle in his eye. The boy sat down on his bed, took the plate, and started sipping the tea. It was his favorite, Earl Grey. _Having a butler like Sebastian certainly eases my mind, _thought the boy.

"Would you like me to help you get dressed, my lord?" asked the tall man, Sebastian.

"No, that will not be necessary, Sebastian. I am fully capable of putting on my own clothes." replied the boy, unable to keep the sarcasm from escaping his lips. Sebastian bowed respectfully and left the room, the smile never leaving his face. The boy sat on his bed alone, eating breakfast. In a fleeting moment, he noticed the napkin on the tray that bore his last initial, like everything else in the house did. After all, he was the head of the family, ever since the horrible thing happened. A tragedy, the newspaper called it; a tragedy that left him the head of his family at the ripe old age of 10. 3 years had passed since then, and the boy was bent on revenge. Though none of that mattered now as he looked at the _P _emblazoned on the napkin:_ P_ for Phantomhive. _Ciel Phantomhive_, thought the boy.

**Ok, this was a pretty boring chapter. Don't worry, I'm only getting started...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo again. I don't really have anything to say, so here it is. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own May.**

* * *

"I'm home, Dad!" May shouted as she burst through the back door of her house.

"Whoa, excited much?" her dad said from the couch. "That door's going to break off its hinges if you keep slamming it like that." he continued jokingly. But by then, May had already flown down the hallway into her room. May's father sighed, picked up the newspaper, and began to read.

May couldn't help but rush when she went into her room. Sure, she had homework, but there was something else she had been dreaming of for years, and after countless brain-training exercises, she was finally ready. At least, she hoped she was ready. Ready to bring Ciel Phantomhive into the real world.

Years ago May had discovered that she had a special gift: by reading aloud from a book, she could bring characters and objects out from their stories and into the real world. She figured out she could do this when, at the age of 5, she read "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" to her stuffed animals. After she finished, a small toy soldier with one leg missing was laying on her bedroom floor. Now, 10 years later, her room had dozens of objects collected from various stories: a wand from _Harry Potter,_ pixie dust from _Peter Pan_, and one of Winnie-The-Pooh's honey jars were among some of the trinkets she had collected over the years, along with the tin soldier, who rested on her bookshelf.

Today, though, she would try something she had never done before: read a person out of their story. She thought Ciel would be a perfect candidate; he had been through so many horrifying, emotionally scarring events that anyone, including her, would feel deeply for him. And though this was something she would never admit, she had always had a small crush on Ciel, despite their two-year age difference. And there was so much she wanted to ask him! If her dad asked, she would say he was someone in her group's little brother she had befriended. She might even be able to pull some strings and get him into her high school. So she had made up her mind; she had to at least try.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the little black book from her bookshelf titled _Black Butler_. She opened the book and began reading aloud from the passage that described Ciel, her voice taking on a deep, rich tone that filled the room. _I can't believe this! It's actually working! _Thought May as the book's pages began shimmering and shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one sure was long, but I'm proud of it. Still don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Everything was going smoothly at the Phantomhive manor. Meirin, the maid, was dusting the parlor; Baldroy, the cook, was preparing dinner; and Finnian, the gardener, was tending the plants outside. Ciel looked down from the grand staircase in the entrance hall, now dressed in his favorite dark green coat, black knee-high stockings, and heeled, buckled shoes, a patch carefully placed over his right eye.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ciel looked up with a start: an unannounced visit to the estate was rare. _They must be lost, _thought Ciel. "Get the door, Sebastian." he called.

"Yes, my lord." replied Sebastian, bowing respectfully and walking to the door. He opened the door and immediately went stiff as a board. "Bloody hell…" he said under his breath. "Not you again!" Ciel gave a surprised gasp from the top of the stairs. He had never, ever heard Sebastian swear, leaving him wondering who or what was at the door. He couldn't make out who the figure in the doorway was, though that ostentatious hairstyle did look familiar…

"Oh, Bassy, I was wondering when we would meet again!" the figure at the door exclaimed as he leaped into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian quickly sidestepped the man, leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

"Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian said to the man on the floor. "I never thought you would have the nerve to show up at our doorstep." Ciel ran down the stairs two steps at a time and walked up to Grell, who was still reeling on the floor.

To Ciel, every feature on Grell's face was utterly repulsive: the long, blood-red hair that was elaborately styled at the top of his head but long and straight down his back, the almond-shaped green eyes framed by a pair of garishly huge fake eyelashes, and red-rimmed eyeglasses that had a skull adorned chain running around them; the puffy white shirt, black dress pants, and red 6-inch heels; and to top it all off, the bright red coat he stole from Ciel's aunt after violently ripping her apart with a chainsaw, an event Ciel would never forget. Never mind the fact that Grell seemed to think he was a woman. And he worst part: Grell was one who harvested the souls of the dead; an immortal grim reaper. And let's just say he was a bit overly fond of his work.

"You have exactly five seconds to tell me what you are doing here." Sebastian seethed.

"Now, my little Romeo, would you want to treat your Juliet like that?" Grell replied in a sneering tone as he picked himself up off the floor. "You know, we _could_ end our familial feud here and now…" he said in a flirtatious tone, running a finger down Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian frowned, pushed Grell away from him, and replied, "I have no time for your disgusting attempts at seduction, reaper. The Young Master has many an event today."

Grell took a step back, not amused. "Oh, you're always so obsessed with that little brat. It's the one thing I find unattractive about you, you know. If you spent your time with a real woman like me, I bet you'd change your mind."

By this point, Ciel had definitely heard enough. "Just what the hell are you doing here?" Ciel asked the redhead in a commanding tone.

"Oh, I just had a few jobs to do in London and thought I should visit a certain someone…" Grell began, reaching for Sebastian, only to be foiled again; "Who I _definitely_ didn't frantically search for in the records at the Dispatch Office to find out where he lived." he continued timidly, letting out a giggle.

"We have no time for your bullshit today, you pervert! Get out of my house!" Ciel yelled impatiently. He never had any patience around this man. Woman. Whatever.

"No, young master, I believe I can satisfy his desires for today." Sebastian said coyly, giving a smirk. Grell instantly did a double take, clearly surprised.

"R-Really?! Oh, so Bassy's finally decided to be kind to me!" he gushed. "Now, what to ask for?" he continued, taking a few small steps around the room, thinking deeply.

"Just kiss me." Sebastian said, almost hungrily. "But do make sure to keep your eyes closed." He then took off the glove on his right hand, showing a pale, long-fingered hand with somewhat menacing black nails that looked more like claws.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this? We have important things to do today." Ciel cut in, holding back his desire to drop kick the redhead out of his house. He was utterly at a loss as to why Sebastian would kiss that…creature. It almost seemed as if he _wanted_ to.

"Do not worry, Young Master, I have this under control." Sebastian reassured Ciel as he turned to Grell and got close.

"Yes, everything's just _perfect. _So you don't have to worry about your precious butler right now_._"Grell replied with a snicker. He then closed his eyes and landed his lips right on…Sebastian's outstretched hand. Ciel, as serious as he was, couldn't help but give a smile at the scene.

Then, Meirin, hearing the commotion, quickly entered the room. "Are you all right, Young Master? I heard yelling and thought I should see what was the… problem?" she questioned as she analyzed the scene: the house's butler had his hand held up to the face of a strange man she had never seen before, who was kissing the hand as if it was the most perfect thing in the world, and her master was sitting idly by and smiling, something she hadn't see him do…ever. "Should I not have come out here?" Meirin asked sheepishly, afraid that Sebastian would punish her for seeing him do something so weird.

"Honestly, no." Sebastian replied with a scowl. He then pulled his hand away from Grell's lips and announced, "You may open your eyes now." The reaper opened his eyes slowly, as if waking from a dream. He was completely awestruck and looked as if he would faint at any moment, completely oblivious to the fact that he hadn't really kissed Sebastian. Ciel, on the verge of actually laughing, regained his composure.

"Oh, Bassy…" Grell said, "I think my heart may burst from this newfound affection!" He then flashed his signature pose, one hand on his hip, the other raised in an "I love you" sign, with a sly wink of his right eye and his tongue out.

Suddenly, a howling wind blew through the house, instantly turning the room silent. Then, Ciel's visible eye turned milk white, and he started walking outside towards the source of the wind.

"Young Master…" Sebastian said uneasily, noticing Ciel's trancelike state. He walked up to Ciel, holding him back, but his young master kept moving forward, seemingly unaware of his butler's attempts at stopping him. Then, as they both walked outside, Sebastian saw that the outside of the manor was being whipped by a massive storm, and there was a mass of clouds shaped into a spiral in the sky overhead.

"You're going to kiss me…and then just leave?" Grell pondered, still inside the manor. He broke into a devilish grin and continued, "Oh, that's my Bassy!~ So cold, yet under that icy demeanor is pure love for his princess, Grell!" He then followed Sebastian outside and, upon seeing the storm, offered a confused look and exclaimed, "Oh, what's that brat doing now?!" Sebastian ignored him and called to Ciel, who was completely unresponsive and continued to walk further into the middle of the storm. As much as he hated to admit it, there seemed to be nothing he could do to save his young master from what seemed like his certain doom.

Grell, examining the situation, realized the best thing to do. It wasn't exactly what he would do normally, but then, this wasn't a normal day…

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Grell gave a mighty yelp as he ran like the wind to Ciel and leapt onto his back in an effort to stop him, and hopefully get rewarded by Sebastian later. Unfortunately, however, Ciel was undeterred, and Grell, looking behind himself, saw nothing: no Sebastian, no manor, nothing but a dense fog. It seemed that wherever Ciel was going, Grell would be going with him. Just then, a hole opened up in the clouds: they had reached the eye of the storm. A brilliant ray of light shone out of the hole onto the ground, and Ciel's white eye stared up at it, a somewhat disturbing smile on his face as he lifted his thin, pale arms up to the sky.

"Oh, I would never have got in this mess if it hadn't been for YOU!" Grell seethed as he let go of Ciel and stood up on the foggy ground. "Little brat!" he yelled, kicking at the boy, but then he noticed: _Ciel was floating. _It wasn't the fog playing tricks on his eyes, no; the boy in front of him was floating nearly a foot off the ground, his feet hanging clearly visible above the ground. And the redheaded reaper, seeing that the heels of his shoes weren't touching the ground, noticed he had slowly started levitating into the air without even realizing it. The two started floating faster and faster into the sky, Ciel still blank and mute, Grell wailing and thrashing about wildly, almost ready to cry, until he thought of his reputation as the fiercest, bloodiest reaper alive and thought better of it. He had cut limbs off, severed heads, chopped hearts into bite-sized pieces, for goodness' sake, and here he was, whining about something like _this_? Realizing this, he took a deep breath and decided to just go with whatever happened. And so, the two vanished into the sky, neither knowing what the future held.


End file.
